


At The Edge of The Force

by medeathewitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medeathewitch/pseuds/medeathewitch
Summary: The story takes place after TROS, but the ending is different...and there are more adventures that Rey and Ben will experience...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue - The End...or The Beginning?

Everything around him was a destruction. And death. He barely made it out alive, climbed up towards the room, feeling blood on the fabric of his trousers. It hurt. Ben bit his lips. He won't scream. Not yet. Not until he sees her and makes sure she's safe.

But she wasn't safe. The lifeless body on a floor, eyes wide open. Ben felt as his heart has stopped. It couldn't have been happening, but somehow...it was.

There were no tears or words. He felt like somebody cut his soul in a half. He hugged her body, wishing it wasn't true.All he had done, his change...it was all for her.

What he did next was desperate. He doubted it would work. It shouldn't. He never heard of it. He touched her belly, now cold and put all his Force, everything he has ever had into her. It was the first time in a while he felt at peace, he felt like he finally understood what the Force was. And then, he felt it. Her belly moved.

She looked at him, now all alive and he couldn't stop the feeling of happiness that became a part of him now.

  
"Ben"

  
He hold her closer, decided to never let go and then he felt her lips on his. He smiled. He hasn't smiled in years.

But then the darkness came and he fall, not seeing anything else.

***  
"You're sure it's gonna work out?"

  
The doctor looked at the Rey with an angry expression.

  
"I'm doing everything I can."

  
"I'm sorry, I-...

  
Rey heard the door open and she saw Finn coming in. Rey already saw him before, but she was relieved to know he's by her side.

  
"You okay, Rey?"

  
"Yeah, I'm fine."

  
But she wasn't fine. Something has changed inside her and she could have felt it, like she was brand new. She suspected what that was. Ben. Then, in the room where she confronted Paplatine...she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Ben, but then he felt sick and she thought it must have something to do with her. Because...she remembered something before she saw his face. The terrible darkness.

  
"The generals want to talk to you." Finn approached her and touched her arm. "They...they don't like that he's here."

  
"I know."

  
As far as she knew, Finn wasn't all that pleased with Ben's apperance too. Rey told him about their past, how Ben killed Snoke to save her, how they had their Force connection...but it didn't change the fact that Ben Solo was before Kylo Ren...and Kylo Ren was a terrifying monster.

  
"I'll come in a minute. Let them know."

  
Finn nodded his head and went out. Rey came closer to the bed where Ben was resting. She suspected the doctor had no idea what to do, since the only real injury Ben had was his leg. But Rey knew what he was experiencing now was another kind of injury. The Force injury.

  
She touched his face, feeling sad and awfully happy at the same time. She didn't want to lose him again, but...he turned. He turned for her. She never lost hope, not even once and she felt a little bit of a satisfaction. She was right. And now, Ben Solo was sick, but it wasn't Kylo Ren. No more.

  
"May The Force be with you. I'll be back before you know it."

  
Rey had no idea if he even realised she was in the same room, but somehow saying it out loud made her feel better. The doctor gave her a suspicious look. No surprise. She came to the them with a body of their arch-enemy and barely made them heal him. Rey knew that even if he will wake up, there would be a trial for his crimes.  
But he wouldn't be alone in this.


	2. The Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rey left Ben in the hospital wing, she has to face the consequences of her actions...

The rebel base was hidden on a nearby planet. Despite destroying Palpatine’s fleet, the New Order still had some more army and the rebels were preparing for an attack. But going through the buildings, Rey knew the war was over. They have won.

  
The way from the hospital wing to the main room was a long one, so Rey took some time to look around. She couldn’t stop thinking how happy everyone around her seemed, although there were some faces touched by sadness. And no surprise – before Lando came with help, the enemy has destroyed almost all they had left. Thousands of people has died.

  
“Rey!”

  
It was only a day since she came to the base with Ben’s body so she didn’t have time to see everyone. Here there was Poe, running towards her with a big smile. She never liked him as much as Finn did, but she was happy to see him. He gave her a big, warm hug. BB8 cheeped and touched her leg, happy to see her.

  
“I thought you were gone” Poe said, still smiling. “But then I heard you’ve come back.”

  
“Yes, I did.”

  
Poe looked around, to see if anyone was listening and came a little bit closer to Rey.

  
“But I also heard…is that true…that you came here with _Kylo Ren_?”

  
Rey felt a coldness in her veins.

  
“It’s not Kylo Ren anymore. It’s Ben Solo.”

  
Poe shook his head.

  
“Rey…I know you want to believe everyone is good…I know. But he’s a monster. And bringing The Supreme Leader to our secret base was a mistake.” He looked around one more time and whispered. “They let you heal him because you killed Palpatine. But officially, Kylo is our prisoner. Let us take him to the cell, where he belongs and investigate what he can tell us about his army.”

  
“Poe” Rey’s voice ranged with fury. “Ben himself will tell you whatever you need to know.”

  
“I doubt it.”

  
“And anyway” she added. “He’s unconscious.”

  
“Then there is no better time to take advantage of him than now. When he’ll wake up he will be unstoppable.”

  
“Don’t be stupid, Poe. I told you, I told everyone that he is no longer serving The Dark Side.”

  
“And what does it mean exactly? Rey, most of us haven’t even seen The Force. As far as I know, the rebellion doesn’t care. They want to see him dead.”

  
Rey felt her heart pulsing in a crazy rhythm. Does bringing Ben here was a mistake? But she had no choice – he needed medical attention and she had no more Force left in her. It felt like she used everything to stop Palpatine and she was feeling like a broken thing. She needed some rest and regeneration too.

  
“I’ll explain everything to them. In fact, I’m going to see the generals now.”

  
Poe didn’t answer and instead just walked with her down the hall. Going through the corridors Rey realized people recognized her and rushed to her with tears in their eyes. A lot of them were saying thanks and some more were praising her like she was some kind of a god.

  
“You saved us, Rey” they all said and Rey couldn’t help, but notice a little smirk on Poe’s face.

  
“They love you.” He said. “You. Not Kylo Ren.”

* * *

The generals were waiting for her all in the same place. When Rey entered, she felt as something has jumped in her stomach. There were a lot of them. She put her chin up and saw Finn cheering her up from the corner. Rey felt more confident and decided she won’t be afraid.

  
“Rey”

  
Rey turned around, ready to see Leia when she remembered she wasn’t there anymore. This hurt her, but she tried not to show it to everyone around. The new rebellion general, Ahma Azrima was a man who has fought a lot of wars by side of Admiral Holdo. But right now, he wasn’t smiling as everyone who celebrated their victory but looked at Rey with slight disapproval.

  
“I heard you were the one that ended The Emperor.”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Then” Azrima’s voice was cold. “Can you explain how does Kylo Ren is still alive?”

  
Rey looked around. Except Finn and Poe, she didn’t see any friendly faces.

  
“Kylo Ren helped me end The Emperor.”

  
“Are you saying his on our side?” some woman looked at Rey with disbelief. “It’s impossible.”

  
“Traitors changing sides when they see everything goes wrong is not unheard of…and especially not during wars.” said Azrima, but Rey felt sudden rage going through her body. What the general said was a lie, a plain lie.

  
“Snoke manipulated Kylo Ren. After he died, he started going towards the light and now he finally understood his mistakes.”

  
“And yet, just a few weeks ago Kylo and his army slaughtered a whole village. Are you trying to tell me this is, as you said, “going towards the light”?

  
Rey couldn’t argue. She knew what the general Azrima said was true. But Ben did change, at the last minute, but he did. She knew it inside, but now she had to somehow convince everyone about it.

  
“Kylo Ren is now called Ben Solo and he’s not with The New Order anymore. I’m sure he will give us as much information as we need to destroy it and help us.”

  
“Or he’ll send to his fellow companions the information about us and destroy us.”

  
“No! He would never do that!”

  
“Why not?” Azrima raised his eyebrows. “He did it before many times.”

  
“He has changed.”

  
“How are we supposed to believe that? The only words we have are yours and Kylo Ren himself is in a deep sleep.”

  
Rey felt tears in eyes but tried to fight them off. She won’t cry, not right now.

  
“Just give me time.” She whispered. “When he’ll wake up, we will both explain everything to you.”

  
Azrima didn’t look convinced, but nodded his head.

  
“I’m going to give you a benefit of a doubt, but only because without you we would no be here.”

  
Rey sighed with a relief. Although the war was over, she still needed to change a lot of things.

  
* * *

  
Weeks went by, during which Rey was trying to recover. She still hasn’t been back to her old herself and she felt like she couldn’t work with The Force. It was odd like she has come full circle back to the moment she lived at Jakku.

  
And there were nightmares. She hasn’t told anyone about them, not even Finn. She knew why. The nightmares were connected to what happened after she killed Palpatine…they were a part of her darkness and Finn would not understand them. There was only one person who could and that person seemed to be far away from her.

  
Ben Solo didn’t wake up. Rey was trying some other methods, discussing them with the doctor, but nothing seemed to work. If not the breath she heard, she would have think Ben died. Now all of her time was consumed with trying to understand how The Force works, to help herself and Ben. She spent days in her bedroom, surrounded by piles of books she took from Luke’s island. But the language was a hard one and she, after all, was only a scavenger before.

  
Rey almost fell asleep, when she heard the sound, the sound she knew from before. The Force connecting. She looked up, ready to see Ben healthy sitting on a bed, but instead she saw him lying as he had been for weeks and sleeping. But then why…why were they connected?

  
The shadow came from the corner, holding a big blaster in a hand. Rey froze out of fear. The mysterious man came closer to Ben’s bed, taking some time to look straight at his face.

  
“Today” he said, with a deep voice filled with hate. “I take my debt back.”

  
He put a blaster to Ben’s forehead, just as Rey raised her hand and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is my first Reylo fic and I'd love to know if you like it! Also, please tell me if I made some mistakes, English is not my first language<3


End file.
